


Saving Raisa

by Animeguera



Category: The Seven Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: Crimson Crown, F/M, Hans POV, Market Place Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: *Spoilers for Crimson Crown* The scene from Market Temple in Han's Point of View. Why was she always in the worst situation possible? She was just like him in that regards. He had to help her





	Saving Raisa

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Spoilers for Crimson Crown, book 4.
> 
> The scene from the Market Temple in Han's point of view.

The Market Temple was just ahead. The windows were shattered and the sounds of a brawl could be heard even with the doors closed. The only way to get inside was through the broken windows. Han climbed the roof easily, letting the others follow as they could. His only thoughts were, Raisa...He jumped into the Temple and grabbed hold of anything. Inside he found chaos. His breath was short. His flash was draining. He had to find Raisa. A wizard fire was burning brightly and inside he heard his worst fear confirmed. H

"Lady of the Battlefield, help!" Her loud voice yelled. Why was she always in the worst situation possible? She was just like him in that regards. He had to help her. He swung from anything he could hold and prayed to the Maker he could make it to her. Grabbing a hold of his talisman he said quick charm and jumped over the flames, hoping he could still save her even if she chose Micah.

He landed inside the circle of fire and tried to breathe in without choking through the smoke. He dared to glance at Raisa. She had the same look in her as Maiden Gray, like she saw a demon come back to life.

"But - but you -you're -dead," It was so good to hear her voice, even if she believe I was a demon. She touched the ring I had given her, the ring she still wore despite her betrothal, the ring that helped me find her. Her clothes were on fire and she didn't even notice. Her focus was on me. Just like her, worrying about others and not herself.

"You're on fire." Han said, not trusting what else he might say. His emotions were muddling between relief, anger and jealousy. He pulled her into a hug, letting the relief he felt fill him with happiness. The fire was dousing with the lack of air and he held her tightly. He lifted her up, the tight embrace was blissful, despite the hopeless situation. She smelled like ash and burnt wool. "Raisa, tell me you're all right." He couldn't see any injuries, but it was possible with the war going on. He hoped she didn't get hit by another poison tipped arrow.

"I'm all right, I have Dancer's armor on." She answered. Her voice muffled by Han's body. Han let go of his tight embrace. He looked at her, her face dirty with ash.

"Why is it always fire?" Han said remembering Mam and Mari. He remembered the burning of Ragmarket. He remembered the false death of Dancer. Drawn back to reality, Raisa was shaking her head, not moving. Realizing the danger the princess was still in, he had to respond. "Cut your sister loose. I'll keep the flame away." If I have enough flash, I hope enough to save both of them. Han focused on using minimal flash to keep the flames away. If the ground caught fire, no one would be saved.

Someone jumped through the flames protected by magic, his body crashing to the floor. He recognized Micah, he went to Raisa and attempted to convince her to leave. Please go with him. Han pleaded silently. The flames were still licking at the wood, wanting to catch the wood on fire. Raisa was arguing with Micah, desperate to save her sister before herself. Why are you so selfless?Han's body was tiring. He could feel the little flash he had left was draining.

"Mellony's free. Let's go." Raisa came up to Han. He couldn't stop fighting back the flames.

"Micah will come back for you." Han said. He wouldn't leave his betrothed to die.Han couldn't look at Raisa. He might decide to die here with her. "Go with him. I'll follow."

She was adamant. "Let's go now." Han didn't answer. His focus on the flames and what would happen once she was safe. "You don't have enough flash left to get through, do you? You're not confident you can put up a shield."

"I can get myself through, just not both of us." More lies. "Once I know you're safe, I promise I'll come." This is the last lie I'll tell you. I can promise that. Micah reappeared, after too much time. "Go with Micah, I'll follow." Just go with him, please.Han might resort to begging her.

"No. Micah, take Han now and come back for me."Han could not allow his enemy to save him, not because of pride but because there was someone else more important than him, than his pride, than his life.

"Bayar!" Han yelled, his voice hoarse from the smoke. "Make her go with you, all right? You've done it before. Don't go all squeamish on me now." His words were filled with remorse, jealousy and acceptance. He will lose Raisa to Bayar, but he can save her. Micah quickly kidnapped Raisa again. Han looked at them, Raisa in Micah's arms. She attempted to struggle but it was of no use. Micah took Raisa through the flames, covering her with his cloak. She will be safe.

Han was now alone in the fire circle. He wanted to give up. He knew Micah wouldn't come back for him. He stopped fighting the flames. He backed himself into the center most point of the circle. He said a quick prayer to the Maker. Wishing and hoping for Raisa's happiness. His decision to stay in the flames was emotional. He thought of Mam and Mari, hoping they were asleep when the flames took their lives. He wished the same thing for himself. He didn't want to suffer anymore. He laid his head down on the wood. The smoke filling his lungs, making him sleepy. His body already exhausted, his flash already gone. Images of Mari filled his mind. He smiled. Finally at peace.

Then darkness. He was awaken violently, somebody had a hold of his waist, squeezing tight. He coughed and struggled, cursing whoever was hurting him. He saw Raisa and his heart filled with relief, forgetting the worst. She was alive and he was alive. She took his hands into hers and she was so warm. She led his hand to his amulet and he felt at peace despite his broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Migrating stories from ff.net.


End file.
